


花予君言~夢始花逝 （脫狗）第六章~

by bing_hao_1823



Category: NTGN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NTGN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bing_hao_1823/pseuds/bing_hao_1823
Summary: 1.剛醬那邊視角（用第三人稱寫的單視角）2.小學生文筆3.有把刀在你附近4.其實是老梗的花吐症5.是肉渣車(可能有雷點)(有不明顯蒙眼play)





	花予君言~夢始花逝 （脫狗）第六章~

第六章~  
1.  
就從我那天向你告白開始，名為悲慘的命運齒輪開始轉動了，向著我絕對不想的面對的方向前進。  
  
我亦從那天開始就跟自己說，這些都只是上天想給我們之間的考驗，總有天能笑著從這個命運逃脫出來。  
  
逃脱出來接觸到的世界未必是真實，可能只是單純的幻想。  
  
幻想你即使得知自己的身份，也不會對我冷漠。  
  
幻想你只對我一個溫柔。  
  
幻想你會親我。  
  
幻想你會操我。  
  
但這些都只會是幻想，既然是這樣，我不如趁著現在構築一個這樣的世界。  
  
只有這些幻想存在的美夢，應該是時候要開始了。  
  
  
2.  
「嗯～」  
  
岩田正想起床伸一個懶腰，發現腰部的部分有點重力，就向那個方向轉了過去，看到那個男人攬住了自己的腰。  
  
男人感到抱著的青年開始甦醒，揉揉眼睛看一看青年的臉頰，然後親一親青年的額頭，就把手伸向了床頭櫃那邊拿起了鬧鐘看一看時間。  
  
「岩醬，現在還只是五點三十分，你再睡一睡，我去拿杯蜜糖水給你。」  
  
岩田抓住了片岡的手，便把身體一撐起，怎知道坡著身上的毛毯就沿著身軀滑了下去。  
  
岩田這才意識到自己身無一物，身上還佈滿了紅點，就連忙把毛毯拉了回身上，然後慢慢地把自己移動到牆壁，再把背部貼到牆那邊，最後把頭埋到抱起雙膝的地方。  
  
片岡見狀忍不住了笑聲，就笑了數聲，岩田才把自己的頭慢慢抬起望向片岡。  
  
片岡就揉了揉岩田的頭髮邊說到：「又不是第一次，我很快就回來。」   
  
「嗯。」  
  
片岡下床從旁邊拿起了軍服簡單地穿好就出去了。  
  
岩田則趁著片岡不在在床上翻滾了一會，然後就從床頭櫃那拿了一條內褲和內衣穿上後，就直接把手腳打開做個大字形。  
  
咔嚓的開門声～  
  
明明很響的，但由於片岡的動作很輕，所以岩田就聽不到片岡打開門的聲音因而繼續維持那個姿勢。  
  
就在片岡打開門的一刻就看見岩田沒穿甚麼衣服大字形敞在床上並露出了個小肚子，對片岡來說好是一個誘惑姿態。  
  
片岡靜悄悄地從岩田視覺的死角慢步走向了衣櫃那邊，再從衣櫃裏拿出了一條酒紅色的領帶，就脫下軍服的外套連同手上那個盛水的托盤放在衣櫃旁的桌子上。  
  
片岡此時身上只穿了一件背心形的內衣露出了一個結實的身軀。這才拿起盤子裏的蜜糖和領帶走到岩田旁的床頭櫃放下蜜糖，而領帶則繼續手持在手上。  
  
這一系列的動作都沒發出聲響，因此在床上閉目養神的岩田並沒察覺到。  
  
片岡小心翼翼地爬上了床，把腿分開兩邊然後夾住了岩田的腰部，並托起了岩田的頭顱，用了那條酒紅色領帶蒙了那對雙眼且綁上了一個蝴蝶結。  
  
岩田此時才意識到有人上了床，想把睜開眼睛看清來人，就發現他已經被蒙上了雙眼，便想伸手把結解開。  
  
就在那瞬間，被一隻大手抓住了他的雙手，同時利用用他穿在身上的內衣作一個簡單的束縛。  
  
當這隻大手接觸到他的手那一刻，他就感到很熟悉、很放鬆，所以很自然地呼喚了那個名字。  
  
「Nao桑？……嗯…………」  
  
岩田說完的一刻就感到身上的男人開始伏再自己的身上，然後親吻了自己。  
  
那人利用著這個吻，把舌頭伸進了自己的口腔、在自己的口腔中舞動自己的舌頭。  
  
就如男人脫衣後一樣，那條靈活的舌頭在自己的口中很為強悍。  
  
因著他的強奪，岩田開始覺得喘不了氣，很想用手推開男人，奈何自己被綁住了暫時是無法掙脫開。  
  
男人察覺到身下的人的狂烈之顫抖，就離開了對方的口腔，雙方的舌頭還留有一絲銀絲，猶如著雙方的不捨。  
  
其在片岡鬆開口的一刻，岩田就伏在片岡的懷中。  
  
片岡便撫摸著岩田的頭。片岡間斷地聽到懷中心愛的人像說甚麼話似的，懷中的青年抬起了頭，戴著酒紅色的領巾看向片岡。  
  
片岡覺得此時的岩田那隱藏在酒紅色領巾下的眼神就像一隻大狗～披着王子皮的金毛尋回犬。  
  
「哈哈哈哈～～Nao桑～あ~悪趣味呢。」  
  
只差會吠……  
  
片岡把手伸到岩田大腿的內側，從內則開始撫摸，然後伸入了那個小穴裏。  
  
「嗯嗯嗯……呀，哈……痛……不……」  
  
「都多少次了？怎麼還是那麼緊？」  
  
片岡先是放一隻手指，再伸入第二隻手指，在小穴中前後左右地攪動。  
  
「嗯…嗯…呀……我……我……」  
  
-我不想看不到你。  
  
此時的岩田這麽想著。因為看不到對方，很怕很怕其實這都只是假象。岩田一直掙扎着，被綁著的手左右移動，那件原本綁的不結實的衣服開始鬆開。  
  
那件衣服還是經不起那麼大的動作，最後鬆開了整件衣服從頭的上方滑下來，正好遮蓋了胸部的地方。  
  
爾後，岩田就趁著片岡還沒發現，用手從頭背那扯開了那條酒紅色的領帶，露出了藏在領巾下的汪汪大眼。  
  
片岡正好抬起頭就看到那對雙眼，就把自己在對方的小穴攪動之二指拿出來。岩田即時感到一時的空虛，就叫了出來。  
  
-我覺得剛才的一切都是幻覺，所以現在才那麼空虛。  
  
岩田在叫的同時，淚水最終還是飊了出來，毫無預警地……流下了。  
  
「呀嗯~哈哈~不~我~我~」  
  
片岡便把人抱起，用那隻手擦拭了對方在眼眶中的淚水，再親上對方，然後再次把舌頭伸進去。  
  
彷彿想告訴岩田，我一直在你的身邊，不用擔心似的。  
  
片岡在同一刻，把陽具插入了岩田的小穴了，導致岩田抱緊了片岡。  
  
「呀！嗯哼……痛……不……不……要……」  
  
片岡開始抱著岩田上下地頂撞著岩田那一點，就在片岡觸碰到那一點時，岩田便弓起了身子。  
  
「好痛，Nao…桑」  
  
「但你不是很享受嗎？」  
  
「才……才……是……不……是……嗯哼……」  
  
片岡把岩田的話擅自作出了刪減，然後再次把陽具頂入到小穴的最深處，岩田一次又一次弓起了腰板。  
  
最後感到開始無力，手上拿著的酒紅色領帶沿著手的位置滑到片岡的背後，自己同時射了出來，雙眼有點反白的情況，然後就直接暈到在男人的結實的胸膛。  
  
男人便撫摸著他的頭，然後慢慢把自己埋藏在對方小穴之陽具抽出，途中從對方的口中傳來經聲的嗯哼。  
  
全都拔了出來，把整體都清潔了才再睡在對方旁睡了。  
  
這一切可能都是假象，卻無比地真實。  
  
3.  
岩田再次起床就見到片岡還在自己的身邊，彷彿這一切都是真實。  
  
卻毫無疑問只是一場夢。  
  
-在岩田內心的深處卻一直知道，這是不可能發生的，因為他一直都不喜歡自己－才會為了小森和白濱打自己一巴。  
  
-只有自己現在還停留在多年前的記憶中。  
  
-這都只是幻想。  
  
岩田伸日撫摸著現在在自己床的另一邊的片岡的頭。  
  
片岡感到有人在撫摸他所以就抓住了他的手。  
  
「怎麼了，岩醬？」  
  
即使我知道這一切都是源於我的慾望所造就的夢境。  
  
我也寧可沉醉下去，即使病不會痊癒，最後會在睡夢中消逝。  
  
我寧可與虛假的你共寢，從那個真實的世界中消逝。  
  
我對於那個世界已經無任何的留戀。  
  
我想繼續留在這裏，因為這裏的你會體諒我，會叫我做「岩醬」。  
  
至少不會背叛當時的諾言。  
  
那就行了，就讓我從那個可悲的現實逃脫出來，沉醉於此。


End file.
